


I just wanna kiss your lips (The ones between your hips)

by FreckledKnell



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Creampie, Genderbending, I probably deserve it, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, but not the kind you eat on thanksgiving, douse me in holy water pls, for writing this S I N, i wrote this instead of my essay, title from falling in reverse bc im trash ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: Quiet pants filled the room as the little brunette bounced quickly in Namjoon's lap. JinJin was whining, tucking her face into the crook of her boyfriends shoulder as he thrusted up into brutally, matching her own quick pace. "Are you ready babygirl?" He breathed into her ear before reaching down and spreading her open for their lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by humansunshine and phyrefly_from_h3ll <3 <3

Quiet pants filled the room as the little brunette bounced quickly in Namjoon's lap. JinJin was whining, tucking her face into the crook of her boyfriends shoulder as he thrusted up into brutally, matching her own quick pace. "Are you ready babygirl?" He breathed into her ear before reaching down and spreading her open for their lover. 

Seokjin scooted forward from where he was watching the two too tease at her pussy with the head of his cock. "Want Papa to stretch you wide around both his and Daddy's cock, princess? Wanna be our little cock slut, our precious cum dumpster?" Even as filth spewed from his lips, the elder pushed at her already filled hole, stretching it further and rubbing against his boyfriend; making Namjoon breath deeply through his nose so as to not blow his load to quickly.

When Seokjin was fully seated within JinJin, lube helping smooth the way despite her being oh-so-deliciously wet, he took a shuddering breath. The feeling of his girlfriend pulsing all around his cock, of Namjoon rubbing against him inside of JinJin, had him already ready to blow his load.

 

"Papa," JinJin whined breathlessly, "full. So... So full." Seokjin rubbed his hand soothingly along her spine, moving gently over soft skin just to grip the back of her neck in a soft grasp. “It’ll feel even better in a minute, baby girl.” Drawing out, excruciatingly slow, the eldest savored the feeling of JinJin’s fluttering walls around him before shoving back in. This elicited noises from both the beautiful people beneath him, Namjoon groaning at the drag against his own cock and JinJin at the feeling of the fullness inside of her moving.

After a few minutes, the two inside of the brunette fell into a rhythm inside of the youngest. Wrapping an arm around JinJin’s waist, Seokjin pulled her up slightly to get mouth at her neck while continuing to thrust into her. When a loud moan rang out, his gaze flitted over her shoulder to see Namjoon at taken his chance to lean up and attach his mouth to her nipples. 

Namjoon flicked at the erect nub in his mouth with his tongue before gently scraping over it with his tongue, pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. JinJin arched even more between them, moaning and arching her hips to drive his cock deeper inside of her.

 

Seokjin moved his mouth from her neck to her ear, sucking at the lobe before nipping at it. Breathless words tumbled from his mouth as his hips hunched faster, his orgasm approaching quickly (Namjoon’s as well, if the way his cock was twitching against Seokjin’s was anything to go bye). 

“You’re such a good girl for us, baby. Letting Daddy and Papa stretch your pretty little cunt around our cocks all prettily. You practically begged for it when Daddy brought it up. Our pretty little cock slut.” A particularly savage thrust had JinJin whining pitifully, and Namjoon gripping her hips to angle them so with every movement of Seokjin’s own hips had her clit rubbing deliciously against his hip bone.

“Want Daddy and Papa to fill you baby?” It was Namjoon that spoke this time, grip on her hips tightening to bruising to fight the urge to cum in her then and there. The youngest whined and nodding her head viciously.

“Use your words baby, or Daddy and Papa won’t fill you up-” “Daddy, please!” JinJin’s sweet voice crack as she begged so sweetly. “Please, please cum in your baby, wanna be full of yours and Papa’s cum, please please please let baby have your cum.” As her begging subsided, Seokjin tightened his grip on her waist. Hunching his hips as far as he could into her as he came, warmth splashing her inner walls. Namjoon’s cum soon join his own inside of JinJin, filling the younger up even further.

 

When both Namjoon and Seokjin had slid out of JinJin, they pulled her between the two of them and cuddled her. Cooing about what a good girl she had been, how she had made them feel so good. JinJin melted under the attention, snuggling both of the males. Before she succumbed to sleep between the two of them, she reached down and gently pushed the cum drooling from her opening back into her pussy, wanting it to stay there for as long as she could.


End file.
